You Can Have Whatever You Like
by Mokahsaur
Summary: Zack tackles Cloud after a mission, and a fun night begins... Will it just be a one-night stand or will it last forever? TWO-SHOT


**You Can Have Whateverr You Like  
Part One of Two**

**By: Mokahsaur  
Unofficially Beta'd by: PrincessMoka**

* * *

It was no doubt there was a sense of attraction between them. If there wasn't would he have agreed? Probably not, Zack noted as he smiled at the blond underneath him. Cloud's eyes were glazed over with lust and heat, his kiss-bruised lips pouting with a small shake to them. There was a hint of sweat on his skin, and in the dim candle-lit light, his porcelain skin was glowing. His chest was rising and falling with panting breathes as he gave a soft moan and turned his head to the other side, cheeks a red flame as he blushed; not only from the heat, but also from slight embarrassment at how the older man was staring down at him with searching amethyst eyes. The man lusted for him, unashamed if it showed in his eyes during the day. The boy had been caught by surprise when Zack had grabbed him from behind, telling him to shut up as he pressed the fragile body against the cold wall of his cadet apartment. Cloud hadn't been able to hide the small moan that escaped his lips when Zack's rock-hard body had pressed against his, the man's lips planting small kisses against the nape of his neck as he tore Cloud's uniform away.

When Cloud's pale chest was free from any sort of clothes, Zack kept him pressed against the wall as he planted kiss down the boy's spine, strong hands keeping Cloud pressed against the moonlit wall. He spun the boy around, planting kisses to his lower belly as he undid the standard, cadet-issue army belt. He tossed the object away, tracing his tongue up the boy's body until it dipped into his navel all the while keeping strong hands working on his pants. The boy let out another small moan as Zack tugged on his trousers, releasing him from the tight confines of his pants and underwear. There had no doubt been a blush on his cheeks as Zack had knocked the boy to the floor, ripping the rest of his lower clothes away as he began to move in between the boy's legs, slowly licking at his upper thighs.

"Z-Zack!" Cloud finally managed to gasp out, cheeks blazing. "Wh-what are you doing down…?" He had been unable to finish his sentence as another flare of pleasure was sent from the tip of his toes all the way to his throat, causing it to clench.

There had been a predatory growl in the SOLDIER's voice as he replied, "You're mine, Strife."

The man had swept him up off the ground, going quickly to the boy's room where he'd lit several candles, impatiently waiting for the boy to arrive home to he could give the cadet the best "welcome home" gift he'd ever received. Cloud grunted as he was tossed flat on his back, head landing daintily on a pillow as he slowly looked around the room, finally realizing where he was and what the hell was going on. He couldn't help but to smirk at _his_ SOLDIER as the man began to unceremoniously unclothe himself. Finally naked, Zack looked like a fucking _god_ standing in front of Cloud. His honey tan seemed to lighten as he began to drape himself over Cloud's small frame, his dark hair brushing against Cloud's tender nipples as he kissed his way up his body, Zack's large build completely shielding Cloud from any sort or light of cold wind that blew. One of the man's hand tightened in his blond's hair as he kissed him roughly, the other hand gently beginning to massage Cloud's member. Cloud moaned into his mouth, arching his back slightly. The boy put his hands on each of Zack's sides as he tilted his head back.

"P-please," he panted. "F-fu…"

"What do you want?" Zack growled gently, amethyst eyes blazing with lust. He began to suck at the boy's neck, giving it small bites here and there. "What do you want to do?"

"Mm…" Cloud moaned, unable to control his actions as he slid his hands down his own body, teeth biting at a plump bottom lip. "Please…?"

Zack gave a throaty laugh as he caught one of Cloud's slender wrists and tugged it above the boy's head. "Please _what_, Strife?"

Cloud managed to lean forward and whisper huskily in the man's ear, "Fuck me, sir."

"Gladly," Zack snarled.

The man slid down the boy's body instantly, opening his mouth and taking the blond's member in his mouth and giving it a gentle suck. The boy wiggled his hips, arching them up so Zack could take it deeper into his mouth. The man began to move his mouth up and down on the blond's twitching cock, holding it at the base and sucking, while somehow managing to slide his tongue against the slit on the head. Waves of pleasure resounded in the boy, making his head spin and his mouth dry. He gave a soft moan as he lifted his hips in pleasure, head rolling as his body turned into nothing and softness ached his bones. He had waited for so long to be with Zack like this; to be intimate with Zack like this. Ever since he'd joined and had actually seen the SOLDIER from afar, he'd longed to be under the man; being pleasured by the man. There had been lust-filled dreams that had plagued Cloud's mind, and all they had done was make Cloud want the man more. As he stared down at the man, he realized that the man would never truly be _his._ The man would never belong to him, but he, in body, soul and mind, would belong to the man. There was nothing he could do.

It was so beautiful to belong to someone, Cloud thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: ZOMG, it's liek totally short and liek right in the middle of a juicy lemon... WTF is wrong with you...? You wanna know what's wrong with me? NOTHING. I finished here because Mokahsaur wanted to? Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Note: This IS actually a TWO-SHOT. (Duh. Hence the reason it says PART ONE at the top.)**

**It was beta'd by PrincessMoka who flinched and cried when reading it because she can't stand to write or edit lemons. Whiiiiich...makes her weird because she can read them...**

**Moka: SHUT UP!**

**Kei: ...RAWR. Don't bite my head off. I was jus' sayin', beech.**

**Moka: I'm not weird...**

**Kei: Whatever...**

**Please note this is my FIRST story, so be kind. No flames, because those are for wood not for stories ya retard flamers. And please, be patient. Part Two is coming soon. (DAMMIT!)**


End file.
